


5 TIMES TONY STARK CAUGHT PETER PARKER DUMPSTER DIVING

by Hummingbird42



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: AND 1 TIME PETER CAUGHT TONY DUMPSTER DIVING





	1. ROBOTICS PROJECT

CHAPTER 1

PETER’S POV

 

There are many words to describe Spiderman, ‘’amazing, spectacular, sensational, menace, and etc. and etc.,’’ but when it comes to Peter Parker there’s only one word to describe him, ‘’poor’’. From my stylish Goodwill attire, Aunt May and I having more than one job to have food on the table and a roof over our heads, and my room. Every item in my room minus my bed and clothes is literally garbage. As in I got them from the garbage, but I don’t care because if it’s what helps Aunt May worry less about getting another job the better. 

True that I do have a few paying jobs in babysitting, tutoring, fixing my neighbors electronics, but it’s always never enough. Twenty dollars doesn’t cover my food bill when you have a metabolism like mine. There’s also the ‘’Stark internship’’ but that money is going towards college.

So when it comes to getting new equipment for your Robotics project that’s due in a week you learn to get creative. 

I was finishing off webbing a thief to a wall, as he was swearing at me I just took a deep breath said, ‘Goodbye Mr. Criminal’’ and started to swing myself back where I successfully hid my backpack on top of an abandoned building.

‘’Crap’’! I screamed as I looked at the time of my phone. It was 2 in the morning. Peter looked at the watch on his wrist that said 11:45pm, and then his phone. ‘’I really need to fix this watch’’, I said to myself in defeat.

As I looked at my phone again I saw 1 text and 0 voice mails. The text was from Ned, thank god… or gods, because if it was from Aunt May or Mr. Stark, he would be screwed. The text from Ned was a reminder of my Robotics Project that was due Friday. Ever since Ned found out I was Spiderman he was not only my ‘’Guy in the chair’’ but also my very own walking To Do List. ‘’Don’t forget to eat breakfast, we have a Spanish test tomorrow on foods, its spirit day don’t forget to wear your school colors’’.  
I’m grateful for these reminders that Ned sends me, but what I’m not grateful is that Mr. Stark made me join Robotics class after I quit to help more as Spiderman. I could easily remember that day like it was yesterday. May was screaming at Mr. Stark and I after she found out I was Spiderman. 

‘’And this is also why he quit Band, Robotics, Photography, and coming home from homecoming looking like he got hit by a bus a thousand fucking times! May screamed.

‘’Wait! Kid! You quit Robotics class for Spidermanning’’, Tony turned to me like this was a life or death situation. ‘’Oh, No! No intern of mine is quitting Robotics! You can quit Band and Photography, but not Robotics, your taking that club’’! 

‘’He’s not your son’’! May kept screaming.

I brought myself back to reality searching for the closest stores around me. And I found 3. I went through my back pack and found my dumpster diving gear. Gloves, plastic bags, goggles, a flashlight, and most importantly some clean clothes, I can’t walk around anywhere smelling like leftovers from 6 years ago. Now that I’m prepared, the search begins.

 

TONY’S POV

 

It was 11 in the morning and a Saturday that means Peter’s coming to the Tower to do some real interning. As I was waiting for my coffee to be ready I was thinking of what the kid and I can do today. True I should have all of this planned and ready right now, but I have zero experience with interning. It’s usually one of Peppers jobs to take care of that but thanks to Aunt Hotty I got to keep the kid on a pretty tight leash, from answering all of his phone calls or texts and to having him visit every weekend for a real Stark internship, but deep down, I liked it. The kid really grew on me, I actually can’t wait for the weekend to come at times. There were times when we just work on some suits, my cars, his homework, or we just binge watch TV shows. If Peter’s not busy today I was planning on watching the second season of Brooklyn 99 with him. 

There was even a time when Peter called me ‘’dad’’ once, and I will not lie, I never felt so proud in my life. I was almost going to adopt him on the spot until I was reminded myself that he already has a guardian. A really scary but hot guardian.

As my coffee was finally ready and as I started to drink my first cup I was interrupted by FRIDAY.

‘’SIR, THERE MAY PARKER TRYING TO REACH YOU’’. FRIDAY informed.

‘’Put her on’’, I said taking a sip.

‘’Tony! Is Peter with you’’?! Her voice cracked as if she sounded like she was trying her best not to cry.

I paused, ‘’he’s probably with Happy on his way here’’, I said as I was secretly texting Happy on Peter’s whereabouts.

‘’I called him 3 times and he never answered back or anything’’, May panicked.

‘’You know how the kid forgets to charge his phone or turns it on with the busy schedule that he has’’, I replied and then I was received Happy’s text saying that ‘’he’s not with him. Sleeping in’’?

That’s when everything stopped for me.

‘’I got to go bye’’. I hung up and started to tracked the suit (thank god or gods that I put a new tracker on the suit). He was located behind a Dollar Store. That when I immediately called my suit and flew to that location in less than 5 minutes.

 

PETER’S POV

 

This is all so perfect not only have I found the perfect parts for my project but I also found some books to donate to Goodwill (after I disinfect them) and 3 backpacks. I put all the items in the large fabric tote that I found behind a Game store. 

As I jumped out of the dumpster to go through my last bag, I could have sworn I heard something. I quickly brushed it off since my spider sense didn’t kick in so I’m safe, and then I freely scouted the bag full of untouched Barbie’s and fake flowers. 

I sneaked myself away from the dumpster and suddenly became face to face with Iron Man himself. Tony separated himself from the suit and stared at me trying to comprehend what I was doing. I was such in a state of shock and embarrassment I almost dropped all 3 backpacks.

I tried to explain myself but I was beaten to a, ‘’what is that smell’’? Mr. Stark covered his nose, and I looked at myself still wearing my dumpster diving gear (I may have also accidently stepped on dog poop).

I opened my mouth to try and explain myself but I was cut off again when Happy arrived in a black car to take me to the tower.

‘’Take that stuff off and get in’’, Mr. Stark demanded and I slowly dragged my feet to the car with all the stuff I have gotten.

‘’Put the garbage back where it belongs Peter’’, he said like he was not in the mood for arguing.

‘’But Mr. Stark, I need this stuff’’. I was way past humiliation so I might as well try and do something instead of nothing (my grades are on the line here).

Tony quickly put on the suit and grabbed the stuff I worked hours to find and threw them on the ground and asked me, ‘’why exactly do you need this crap’!

Everything was on the floor the books, the parts for his project, and the backpacks, I just stared at the ground with all my hard work scattered on the floor. My throat was starting to hurt and my eyes were on fire. I tried so hard not to cry over little things like these but when you’re me, it’s not like you had anything to begin with. Most of my life is one big pile of garbage so it makes since that I would cry over a pile of garbage.

 

TONY’S POV

 

I stopped myself thinking I might have gone too far. True I knew Peter has a habit of not wasting things, for example if he ever sees some old computer waiting to be picked up by a garbage truck, he would grab it and use whatever parts of it to benefit himself or May. But I never knew it was that serious. Having a 15 year old kid running behind stores or buildings to get whatever he felt like just seemed wrong, he could get sick or hurt. Just the thought of some homeless person sneaking behind Peter while he’s distracted at looking for god knows what send chills down my spine. How could I not be furious at how careless he could be? 

‘’I had a robotics project due this Friday’’… Peter finally spoke.

‘’Shit’’… I whispered

‘’I couldn’t afford any of the parts for my project so I decided to do my usually thing and just improvise. I actually tried to get some parts at many hardware stores but they were so expensive and I don’t want to bother May or you with something like this. You guys have done so much… And’’, Peter choked. ‘’And the backpacks were just in case I lose my other backpack because I know I’m going to lose it again for the 11th time and’’…

‘’Shit’’. I said to myself and grabbed to kid pull him into a hug.

It’s all my fault, I always forget that Peter is not a rich brat like my other interns. He has to worry about his scholarship at midtown because a semester at that place is more than his apartment. Anything he wears is either a hand me down or from Goodwill. How could I be so clueless? And most of all I demanded him to join that class, I never ask if it was ok or anything.

Peter finally stopped crying but he looked like a mess (and smelled like one too), with large bags hanging under red eyes. His walnut brown hair being a complete greasy mess, and ruined clothes.

‘’Jesus kid, how much sleep did you get last night’’, I questioned.

Peter just stayed quiet and that was enough for of an answer to say zero. ‘’Get in the car with Happy and we‘ll talk about this later’’, as I took his backpack off of his back. Peter didn’t struggle at all he was just tired and done with everything. As Peter walked to the car I said ‘’wait… take the gloves, googles, and shoes off’’.

Peter gave me the items and I told him that, ‘’once you get to the tower I want you to take a shower then we’ll talk’’. Peter said nothing, he just stared at the ground and got into the car.

When Happy and Peter left I threw away the shoes, goggles, gloves, and the rest of the junk on the ground. 

On my way to the Tower I called May and told her Peter was fine and if it was okay if he stayed the night at the Tower. She said yes (thank god… or gods). As I finally got to the Tower, I asked FRIDAY where Peter was.

‘’HE IS ASLEEP ON THE TOP FLOOR SIR, SHOULD I WAKE HIM UP’’? FRIDAY answered.

I replied ‘’no’’, and arrived at the lab and put his backpack on the table, and opened it to check on the suit and make sure there were no damages, but mostly to make sure it doesn’t smell like a garbage can. The suit was in perfect shape and smelled like it should which that’s good. I walked to the elevator and stopped when I noticed I dropped some of Peter’s papers out of his backpack, I picked it up and they were about the robotics project. One page was a crumpled to do list while the others were very detailed but sloppy blueprints. Well I think they’re blueprints, I know the kid doesn’t own a laptop or a Starkpad but his class should at least have some regular or graph paper to work on stuff like this. His blueprints is practically lined school paper and sticky notes. I couldn’t look at this stuff anymore, Peter and I are going shopping whether he likes it or not, I put his stuff down on the table and ran to the top floor. When I arrived I found a sleeping Peter on my couch with wet hair and in an oversize hoodie, sweatpants, and no shoes. I sighed and decided that we will go shopping tomorrow whether he likes it or not. Just the sight of the kid I can tell there’s no way I’m going to wake him up. I quietly grabbed a blanket from the guest bedroom and placed it on him and then a towel and wrapped it around his hair (there’s no way I’m taking care of a sick kid tomorrow when we already have a big schedule).

 

THE NEXT DAY

PETER’S POV

 

When I opened my eyes I felt completely refreshed, I started to smell something burning and I turned my head and I was met with Mr. Stark attempting to cook waffles?! Wait! Is it Sunday already?! I fell asleep for an entire day?!

‘’Morning sleeping beauty’’, Mr. Stark said trying to hide his failure of a breakfast, and I thought Aunt May was bad at cooking. ‘’Who wants donuts?’  
’  
After I got myself ready to go to breakfast I ask Mr. Stark where my shoes are.

‘’Oh I threw them away’’? He answered like it was the obvious.

‘’What’’! I said in shock, ‘’why, you could have thrown them in the washing machine and left them to dry’’! 

Tony took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. ‘’No offense kid, but you need new shoes, those shoes that you wore seen better days. You also need new equipment for your robotics project, better school supplies, and a haircut’’.

‘’I was really tired and I couldn’t find the hair dryer yesterday’’, I said touching my now curly yet messy hair.

Tony gave me my crumpled to do list and put an arm around me and said Dunkin Donuts it is. And I was lead to one of Tony’s really expensive cars. I always try to stay away from them, true I sometimes dream of driving one of his cars but the thought me being near one just reminds me of how much in debt I would be in if scratch it.

‘’You know there just called Dunkin now right’’? I informed

‘’I don’t care, I’m still calling them Dunkin Donuts’’. Mr. Stark replied. And gave me a pair of shoe that belonged to him and nudge me into to care. 

After I finished my 5th donut we finally stopped at a mall. I took a long stare at the tall building and suggested, ‘’maybe we should go to a Walmart or someplace else’’. Don’t get me wrong I love going to the mall, sometimes when May is working late shifts and I feel like treating myself I go there and have dinner, or sometimes Ned and I go to FYE and go through used DVD’s, or CD’s. But I never go there when it comes to shopping for clothes, one pair of ripped pants cost about 60 dollars in mostly all of the clothing stores and I could easily get a pair of pants for 9 dollars and rip them myself. 

‘’Nope! We are not going to get you new parts or anything else until you get some new shoes, and maybe clothes’’. Tony said with a smile and opened the door for me.

I stared down at myself and noticed I was still wearing the hoodie and sweats I slept in along with some very big shoes. I sighed and got out of the car and turned to Mr. Stark and said ‘’just shoes’’, I don’t want to be a bother.

‘’OK’’, Mr. Stark said mockingly.

''I mean it Mr. Stark''! I replied.

''So do I'', Mr. Stark gave me a sharp grin.

Why do I get the feeling he didn't mean it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
PETER’S POV

It was a Monday and I walked into school looking like a total stranger, with my new clothes, backpack, haircut and equipment for my project. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me, but I knew one of those eyes belonged to Flash Thompson.

I quickly sprinted to my first period to avoid the bully and as I sat down I immediately regretted not putting more of a fight with Mr. Stark at the mall. When I finally gotten new shoes from him I thought it would finally be over, but I was wrong. I was so completely wrong. Once I thanked Mr. Stark for my new shoes I was immediately dragged to the next store and then the one after that and the one after that. After the 7th store we walked out with new clothes for me, I refused to go into another store, but it didn’t stop Mr. Stark from getting me a new jacket, another pair of shoes and any pair of pants in my size at the 1st store he walked into alone. So I gave up and followed the man on his continued shopping spree.

I took a deep breath and thought what am I going to do about Flash, he’s in my robotics class and there is no way that I am going to avoid him. 

‘’Excuse me stranger’’, said a familiar voice.

I immediately broke my train of thought and turned my head and met a joking MJ. ‘’That seat belongs to a Peter Parker. You know him don’t you? Really quiet, nerdy and wears too much hair gel’’, she said as she sat next to me.

‘’Very funny’’, I responded. 

MJ gave me a smirk and examined me like I had grew extra limbs. ‘’I thought the Stark internship involved you just helping the little guy’’, she said mockingly. ‘’I didn’t know it also involved going on a shopping spree with Iron man himself, did you two also get your nails done’’? 

After the whole homecoming accident I found out MJ knew I was Spiderman because… well she’s MJ. That’s cause.

Our teacher finally arrived and I turned my head and whispered ‘’it’s a long story I’ll tell you after school’’. 

‘’Okay, well you should also know that one of the stores you went to with Mr. Stark, Abraham from decathlon was working there and he saw you two together and told everyone’’, she whispered back.

I completely shut down because that meant Flash must have been told about it too.

‘’Shit’’, I whispered.

After my first period I was immediately on stealth mode because who knows what will Flash and his goons will do. True I can easily punch each of them to another state but that’s just wrong in so many ways. 

Surprisingly Flash didn’t bother me at all in school, even when I was in Robotics class, but that didn’t mean I was not noticed by him. In each class or a simple pass by in the hall way I could feel his eyes examining me, and I have some theories why. Since Abraham told the school that I truly do know Tony Stark and that the Stark internship is real, I guess Flash is trying his best to comprehend on it all. Or he’s trying to find some other way to torment me now that making jokes on the Stark internship won’t work anymore. Either way I don’t need any spider sense to know this is not going to be good.

When school was finally over I met up with MJ because I promised her I would explain to her about my weekend (and there is no way you can break a promise to MJ, believe me I tried and it didn’t end well). I quickly escaped the class room and ran to MJ reading a book outside under a shady tree.

‘’Late as always’’, she responded not taking her eyes off of her book.

I sat down and gave her a mocking look but she still hasn’t taken her eyes off of her book so I gave up, and started to tell her about my weekend with Mr. Stark, when suddenly my spider sense started tingling and I was immediately dragged by my hair by one of Flash’s goons. MJ immediately took her eyes off of her book and screamed, ‘’hey’’! And threw her book at the goon, but he didn’t let go. MJ picked up her book and started running into the school to get a teacher but one of Flash’s other goons was blocking the entrance.

After being dragged to the back of the school I was immediately tossed to the ground where I was met with a smiling Flash Thompson and a few more of his goons with my backpack and project. 

‘’Hey Penis’’! Flash said with a smile on his stuck up face. ‘’There this funny story that Abraham told me this morning about you and Tony Stark. You know the boss of your fake internship’’?

I stayed quiet because if I try to talk back at him things could get even worse. 

‘’When Abe told me about your little adventure with Ironman, believe it or not it almost made me believe that your internship was real’’, then Flash placed a hand on my shoulder, ‘’almost’’. ‘’Because why would Tony Stark want to hang out with you? Unless if you’re paying him to, but that wouldn’t make any sense, since you can’t even afford a semester here so I want you to be honest with me Penis. Have you been sucking his dick’’? I just stayed quiet because even if I said ‘’no’’ Flash would still think I did something that heinous. ‘’Or was it your Aunt, knowing how many jobs she has now she must be desperate for some extra cash and she is really pretty, Tony must have just pitied you after he was done with her’’.

That’s when something inside me snapped, I was filled with rage and adrenaline and I quickly picked myself up. One of Flash’s goons says, ‘’now you’ve done it Flash’’. And Flash laughs and replies ‘’what are you going to do about it Penis’’? 

Flash can make fun of me all he wants but if he ever gotten May involved it’s a whole different story, I put my hand in a tight fist ready to put Flash in a coma, but I was immediately interrupted by a flying backpack that came out of nowhere and landed on Flash’s face.

I turned my head and it was a really pissed off MJ with a phone in her right hand. MJ is not the type of girl who would be involved in any sort of physical fight, but if she was, she would win. Knowing how many books she has to carries in her backpack she must be strong and really good at her aim too. When Flash’s eyes finally met my face his nose was spilling blood and he looked like he wanted to murder MJ and I. MJ calmly walked to my side and said, ‘’so… What are you going to do about it Flash’’?

Flash hesitated then turned and ran away from MJ and I, along with his goons, after they threw all my stuff in the trash.

I looked at MJ in awe and said, ‘’how’d you do that’’?  
MJ smirked and said, ‘’do you think he literally has the balls to hit a girl, and also do it on video’’ as she waved her phone.

‘’MJ you’re amazing’’, I said.

‘’I know’’, she said like it’s no big deal. ‘’Sorry about your backpack and project, by the way’’.

‘’It’s no big deal’, I said as I jumped and sat on the corner of the dumpster. I grabbed my backpack out of the dumpster and pulled out my dumpster diving kit, then started applying it and when I was about to grab my project I was met with MJ’s hand touching mine.

‘’What are you doing’’? I asked in shock

‘’Helping you’’, she said as she grabbed my project and threw it out of the garbage

 

TONY’S POV

It’s been 20 minutes and still no sign of the kid. Panic started to over flow my body when I haven’t gotten any feedback from my texts to Peter, but I do my best not to show it and left Happy and the car and started to track Peter. He was still at school, but somehow the tracker is telling me he’s near the dumpsters. I sighed and said ‘’not this again’’. When I got closer to my location I glanced at a group of teenagers huddling around a boy who was bleeding.

‘’I’m going to kill Parker and his girlfriend’’! Said the bleeding boy out loud. And that’s when everything stops and hits me. So he wasn’t dumpster diving this group of delinquents were trying to hurt him and not get caught.

‘’What did you just say’’, I roared at the group of troublemakers. And they all turned into scared little animals in a headlight, not one of them spoke or moved. ‘’I’m going to repeat myself one last time so listen closely’’, I took a few more steps. ‘’What did you just say’’?

 

‘’Nothing’’, said the injured boy. 

‘’Didn’t sound like nothing’’, I replied back. ‘’Listen if any of you cause any harm to Peter Parker or to his friends I will make sure none of you have a future in anything, not even at McDonalds. Now all of you go to the principal’s office and tell him what you’ve done before I do it myself’’. And that’s when they all ran for their lives. I would’ve like to follow and watch them get what they deserve, but I was immediately reminded of Peter.

Then the panic came back and I sprinted to his location. God knows what they did to him, knowing Peter he would let them kick his ass so his identity wouldn’t be revealed. But what if they went too far and Peter used his powers by accident, he’s probably having a panic attack right now. 

I finally stop in my tracks and was met with two messy haired kids wearing dumpster diving gear. One of the kids was Peter of course and the other one was a girl I’d never seen before. But the worst of it all was that Peter was teaching her how to dumpster dive.

‘’You need to come prepared when you’re doing things like this, you could easily get hurt. So then you’’-

‘’’Stop! Stop! Stop’’! I couldn’t believe my eyes and neither could Peter.

 

PETER’S POV

I turned my head and made eye contact with a disappointed Mr. Stark. ‘’Hey… Mr. Stark, I can assure this is not what it looks like…’’ I tried spit out the rest of my explanation but nothing came out.

‘’There’s this asshole named Flash Thompson and his idiot friends that tried to harass Peter, I threw my backpack at Flash and then they threw his stuff in the garbage. We were trying to get his stuff out of there’’. MJ explained in her monotone way.

I turned and met MJ’s eyes, and before I could do anything Mr. Stark said ‘’ok, let’s go kid.’’ MJ smirked and said ‘’you’re welcome’’.

I grabbed my stuff and walked my way to a black Audi in silence with Mr. Stark. As we entered the car I tried thinking of something to break the silence that didn’t involve anything that happened today. I just want to completely forget about everything today and start fresh but the bottomless pit in my stomach says no, and I just stayed silent.

‘’So that girl, was that Liz? The girl you have a crush on’’? Questioned Mr. Stark. Then I was given back my voice.

‘’No! That’s MJ! Wait! How do you know about Liz’’?! I panicked.

‘’Karen, she just loves to gush about you’’. Mr. Stark said with a sharp grin. ‘’So who’s MJ? Is she really your girlfriend like what Flash and his idiots say’’?

This is going to be a long, long drive.


End file.
